


A Sleepless Night

by Uriel_Dresden24



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Angst, Farah is good with kids, Guilt, Insomnia, Nightmares, This is pretty angsty, Winx Saga, good dad, i don't know how to tag, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Dresden24/pseuds/Uriel_Dresden24
Summary: Ben Harvey thinking about his past and dealing with some of his more recent actions.Spoilers for Season 1
Relationships: Ben Harvey & his kids
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	A Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fic for any fandom so please be kind!

After the war was over, it just made sense to return to Alfea. With Rose gone, and wasn’t that a thought that made him choke like nothing else, the only family he had left was there. With Rosalind gone, Farrah was set to become Headmistress and of course there was nothing else for Saul but to follow. So Ben packed up his children and settled into the greenhouse. 

Farrah pursed her lips at the children, but said nothing. He woke up on his first day to find a small house, perfect for his needs, and a grey-faced Farrah. He nodded his thanks, his hands full trying to feed his newborn and his toddler at the same time. Her eyes smiled even if her mouth didn’t as she pulled her jacket away from Sky’s filthy hands. And wasn’t that another can of worms

Those first months were a blur if he was honest, between the nightmares of Rose’s too-pale face streaked with black and his children never sleeping, he doesn’t remember much and those few memories he does have, well, who’s to say that he really did wake on more than one occasion to Farrah rocking his children to sleep-her rough voice stumbling over half-forgotten lullabies. He knows Saul, Saul with his haunted eyes that jumped at every shadow but clutched to Sky like a lifeline, helped with the solidarity of a sleep-deprived new parent.

Through it all, Farrah led them into turning Alfea from a place that churned out soldiers to something softer, a real school that turned out young men and women who didn’t fear having to die for their realm at any minute, a real school where students cried from laughter and not loss. He did his best to help, even becoming a professor and a school healer in a pinch. He was shocked more than anyone else when it turned out that he had a real knack for it. Of course Farrah had known all along and Saul had thumped his back and laughed that he had thought he would muck it up. 

Of course there were some snags along the way, his son discovering his powers earlier than Ben would have liked and giving him a heart attack when he bore through the floor of Alfea. It was sheer dumb luck that Saul had been walking by and managed to catch him.

Although that was nothing compared to Terra’s power coming in, the vines of the greenhouse coming alive to toss her brother through the wall during an argument over who could have the last biscuit would stay with him for years.

As would this.

His baby boy, regardless of his age Sam would always be his baby boy, crying out as he dug the nails of a Burned One out of his side, his eyes turning black just like his mother’s had years ago. He felt utterly helpless as he tried to save his son’s life, to slow the spread of the poison, to stop his fearless daughter from marching out to kill the thing that did this to her brother, to convince Terra’s friend to take some of his son’s pain. 

The only thing that kept him sane was the absolute faith that Saul and Farrah would kill the Burned Ones. They would make sure that his boy wouldn’t die. Saul and Farrah would kill the creature responsible. They had to.

He would deal with the guilt later. 

He pushed everything aside and focused on his children. He barely noticed Musa coming back to take his son’s pain, he had gotten the last nail out and just needed to apply the Zanbach.   
He did not, however, miss the way his son’s breath evened, the way the black lines retreated and allowed Ben to heal his son with barely a thought. 

That night he checked on his children no less than five times. He knew Saul was watching his son as Sky alternated between pacing outside and sitting, staring morosely at the school. He knew he should comfort his friend, but he couldn’t find the energy. Every time he closed his eyes he would see first Rose, then Sam, then Terra all succumb to black veins. Every time he rose to comfort his friend, his feet took him to his children.

So he gave in.

He went to check on his children again, going straight to the winx suite where his son was entwined with Musa and his daughter surrounded by her plants.   
When he got to the door, he shuddered, the bile threatening to escape from his throat. Because of him, his son nearly died.   
He took a shaky breath and raised his hands to the door. His children would never be trapped again. His eyes burned green as his magic slid over the door first ensuring that it could never be sealed again, then the magic twisted out of his control fueled by his fear and his guilt until something akin to the barrier outside settled over the suite. There would never be another enemy attacking his children in the safety of their rooms ever again.

He sagged against the door, resting his forehead against the wall as the plants whispered to him.

They are safe. They are safe. They are safe. 

Something inside him unclenched. 

He pushed away from the door and walked to Farrah’s office. If he wasn’t going to sleep then at least he could try to comfort his friends now that he knew his children were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Just realized her name is Farah with one "h" and not two. Sorry, I'm too lazy to go back and fix it!


End file.
